grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Multnomah County Medical Examiner
Micah Blake Roland Blake Soledad Marquesa Kelly Burkhardt Lilly O'Hara |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} The Multnomah County Medical Examiner's Office is where Dr. Bindra and others conduct postmortem examinations. Appearances Season 1 After Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin investigated the crime scene of two Hexenbiests that were killed by Mellifers, the bodies were brought to the M.E. office. Nick asked to see their tongues, and Dr. Harper said, "They were so swollen I had to cut them out, but whatever floats your boat." Nick did this to certify that the two dead women were Hexenbiests, which they were. The body of Faith Collins was brought here, where it was determined that she died of asphyxiation. Paul Lawson's body was brought here after its discovery. Dr. Harper's autopsy revealed that he died of heart failure and that the rats partially ate his dead body. Fibers found in one of the rat's stomach were also not from Lawson's vehicle. Micah Blake and Roland Blake examined the body of their brother, Delmar Blake. The body of Steven Bamford was brought in for an autopsy, and Harper stated that the cause of death was drowning, and more than three quarters of his blood had been removed, probably through the two punctures on his neck. She thought that the punctures were caused by large needles. The body of Sam Bertram was brought in for autopsy. During the autopsy, the Coins of Zakynthos were found, and Hank took them into evidence. Soledad Marquesa later held Harper at gunpoint to find out where the coins were. He was interrupted when he heard a sound, preventing him from killing her, and he pistol-whipped her instead. Season 2 Nick and Kelly Burkhardt examined the body of one of the guards killed by Marnassier and took particular note of the large puncture wounds in the victim's neck. Harper showed Nick and Hank the body of Carl Stanton and said that it was "kind of like ... you know, kind of like the Ebola virus," but she clarified that it was not Ebola. She also stated that was probably not contagious, since Nick and Hank were exposed last night and looked okay, but just to be sure, she took blood samples from both of them. David Esquibel was watching outside and followed them in his stolen cab. Molly Fisk's body was examined in the M.E. office, where Harper determined the cause of death and commented on the strange nature of the worms in her eyes. Harper showed Nick the results of her tests on the piece of Glühenvolk skin that he found. She could not definitively say if it was human or animal skin, only that it was "human skin with an animal skin response." The bodies of Lilly O'Hara and Richard Mulpus were brought in for autopsies. The detectives discovered that Richard already had a death certificate, and after the autopsy, it was declared that this time he was really dead. However, Lily subsequently woke up just as Harper was about to make her first incision, greatly startling her. Season 3 Harper described the injuries on Scott Himber's body to Nick and Hank. Season 5 After examining the aged body of 24-year-old Summer Blake, Dr. Bindra told Nick and Hank that the only explanation she had was that Summer had a hyper-intensive form of , though she explained how that conclusion wasn't a perfect explication either because it was a condition that normally affected kids and took years to become life-threatening. Dr. Bindra performed an autopsy on Kevin Salesky and gave Nick and Hank her findings, saying that she had never seen anything like it before. She said that she had found a high level of throughout his body, which could have at least partially explained what happened to him, additionally noting that she found a lot of alcohol in his system and that a crusty residue around his mouth was liquefied bone. She admitted that the residue was possibly a sign that he had regurgitated his entire skeletal structure out of his mouth, but she said she wasn't going to include that in her autopsy report. Season 6 After Dr. Bindra examined the skeletal remains of a buried body found in Stillman Square Park, she told Nick and Hank that the body was a female in her mid-30's and that the body had been buried for at least five years. She noted that the victim's skin had been preserved and hardened into a waxy shell and that a cut had been made near the victim's solar plexus, allowing for her internal organs to be removed. She further added that subcutaneous tissue samples revealed an enzyme, digestive in nature, that she had never seen before, and there were teeth marks all over every bone that she also pointed out to Nick and Hank. Dr. Bindra examined the body of Mrs. Margaret Cutler and told Nick and Hank that the physical evidence she had did not support the claim that Mason Wilcox caused her death. She then told them about an usual finding, which is that she had found a very high level of in her system, an enzyme usually found in the saliva of an insect commonly known as the assassin bug. She was not sure how it could have gotten into Mrs. Cutler's body and speculated that, while not normally toxic to humans, the amount of hyaluronidase found in Mrs. Cutler's body could have been lethal. Images Medical Examiner Office.jpg Behind the Scenes 605-BTS18.jpg BTS Multnomah County ME Building.jpg